


Stand Watching From The Shore

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's left for them when ShinRa falls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Watching From The Shore

If he looked hard enough at the horizon, he could just see the ocean. A little white shine of water, out there past all the brown, and beyond that-- shit-all, really. Whatever out there that might have been worth something, it wouldn't last long with ShinRa gone. Nothing in the entire fucking _world_ would be worth shit before long, for that matter, with no power, no transport, and no army to keep the monsters in check, and he'd bet fucking Strife and his happy band of tree-huggers hadn't fucking thought of that, had they?

Right, right, not their fault, it was all undead SOLDIER freaks and space aliens, but he hadn't quite figured out how to blame cosmic phenomena for anything, yet. And if he was suddenly gonna be going without a paycheque, _someone_ needed to get blamed, damnit.

Rude's hands settled on his shoulders, broad and warm, and surprise almost made him turn around. Almost. He didn't really want to see his own reflection in those glasses, for some reason. Just for that second, though, he had to wonder what was going through Rude's head. Getting touchy-feely, with the suit still on? Tseng would have their--

Except he wouldn't, because he was dead.

Fuck.

"You know," he said, turning so that Rude's hands fell away, but not so much that he faced the city again. Where the city had been. "I hear Wutai's lovely this time of year."

"Funny, I've heard it's a bug-infested shithole."

He had to grin. "That too, but they've still got the best booze. And I dunno about you, but anywhere's gotta be better than here."

Rude gave a noncommittal grunt, but he was already turning away. "I'll see how much fuel the chopper's got left."

Grin widening, Reno didn't watch him go, shifted instead to look out at that distant glimmer. They'd go, and they'd get so pissed they couldn't see straight, and then they'd do it all again, and again, as many times as it took until he couldn't smell smoke anymore, and-- fuck, until that damned shaky hollow feeling in his gut went away. _Fuck_. What in the name of Hades' bloody blue blazing _balls_ were they supposed to do now?

He took a breath as he heard the engines start up behind him, and let it out in a huff. Booze first, he decided, turning on a heel and making a line for the chopper. The situation called for it. And _then_, maybe, they could think about coming back and seeing what needed to be done.


End file.
